Dessert
by Paltomi
Summary: [Apollo Justice spoilers!] Kristoph has a ritual of inviting Phoenix to his house under the pretense of watching movies, only to hypnotize him into becoming his mindless sex slave for the evening. [smut]


**A/N:** Another impromptu kink meme fill. I'm beginning to think I do the most writing at four in the morning. x.x Prompt was hypnotized Phoenix being taken advantage of. As far as I know, forced hypnosis isn't actually possible, so please take this in the context of fantasy! I really need to stop writing this crap, haa. u.u' In any case, enjoy! xP

**Rated M** for language and explicit, non-consensual sexual content.

**Spoilers for:** Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney

* * *

On those nights when they dined together, and Phoenix had no clients to entertain, Kristoph liked to take him back to his house for dessert. Tonight was one of those evenings, and Kristoph was so famished that he was already running his hands along the vanilla of his companion's skin even before he was fully under.

"Just keep looking at the little birdie," he murmured into Wright's ear, sliding his hands under the other man's hoodie and shirt and tracing his fingers along the curves of his back and sides.

"I... I don't..." Wright was muttering, but his eyes deadened rapidly like they always did as they followed the figures and shapes that floated across the television screen. Kristoph smiled and leaned his head into the crook of Wright's neck, moving his cheek to scratch against stubble there. He always kept himself so clean and pristine that it was a sort of fetish of his to get a little rough in his private life.

"Phoenix," he said when he drew away, "won't you take off your clothes for me?"

Looking dazed, Wright nevertheless complied. "Of course, Kristoph," he said as he dreamily lifted himself from the armchair he'd been reclining back in, and he started to pull his hoodie up and over his head. Gently, excitedly, Kristoph assisted him.

"You're such a disgustingly beautiful man," he told him as he tossed the garment aside. "Which is why I want to taint you, I suppose."

Phoenix looked at him, blank-faced and empty-eyed. Kristoph thought he looked beautiful like that, like a delicate, posable doll.

"Take off your trousers, then," he ordered as he went to shut off the program on the TV. "Your undergarments, too. I want to see all of that perfect body of yours."

Forced hypnotism was something he'd discovered years ago, but it was only recently – within the past several months – that he'd been able to put it into practice. A client of his – some black marketeer accused of smuggling dangerous paraphernalia into the country – had, in exchange for a "not guilty" verdict, given him the mind-warping DVD now in the player, swearing up and down on its legitimacy. So far, the thing had yet to disappoint. Through hypnotic suggestion during the viewing of that program, Kristoph was able to shape and mold Wright however he liked, convince him to do just about anything.

And how could Kristoph Gavin call himself a clever man if he didn't exploit that to its fullest?

"Pleasure yourself," he said, taking the seat Wright had just vacated, and the now nude former attorney wasted no time in taking his own dick into his hands and rolling and rubbing it with all the eagerness of a dog humping its master's leg. His moans were lewd and wanton, and Kristoph felt a stirring in his groin that grew stronger with each sound Phoenix uttered. Finally, he said, "Enough. You are not to relieve yourself without my permission. Now come kneel before me."

If Wright was disappointed by the command, his vacant expression didn't show it. His dick was already hard, squeezing precum from the tip as he waddled stiffly forward and dropped to his knees before Kristoph, awaiting his next order.

"Now suck me off," Kristoph said, smiling gently as he brought a hand up to stroke Wright's stubbly face. "And remember, you are not to cum without my say-so."

Kristoph loved the feeling of Phoenix's hands at his crotch, fervently scrabbling to undo his fly and search out his stiffening cock. He loved the warm wetness of his mouth as it folded around that appendage and began to suck with the hurried desperation of an infant milking a nipple. And he loved that no matter what he did to him, Wright would never be the wiser for it.

Of course, there were unfortunate limits to what he could actually do to him. He couldn't do anything that would cause physical damage to Wright's body, since any marks or wounds he left would show up later, creating evidence. And he couldn't perform the actual sex act itself on him, as much as he wanted to. Yes, more than anything, Kristoph wanted to ram his cock into that hot, tight ass again and again, slamming into him from behind, from the front, from anywhere he could in his heated frenzy. But Wright would surely feel the pain long after the fact, and sooner or later (probably the former), he would grow suspicious of their hazy "movie nights" together, and that would be the end of that.

So Kristoph had to content himself with what he could reasonably expect to get away with, and so he put all his energy into fucking that warm, throbbing throat. Burying his fingers in Wright's hair, he thrust his hips forward madly in arhythmic chaos. He was probably choking the man, but he hardly cared. All that mattered at the moment was his own release, his own pleasure.

When at last he cummed into Phoenix's mouth and all over his face, he quickly ordered him to lick and swallow every last bit of his seed. He had exerted himself so much that he slumped back into his chair, forgetting all about his companion's own arousal.

"I want to cum, too, Kristoph," Wright was saying as he ground against his leg, and the sultry, needy way in which he spoke almost incited Kristoph's member to another erection.

"Then get yourself off on me," he said, patting a spot on his lap. "But when you are about to climax, catch it in your hand and then swallow it. I don't want any of that to get on my clothes. Understood?"

Phoenix nodded and was quick to take a seat on his companion's lap, as instructed. Leaning forward onto Kristoph's crotch, he began to move his hips and rub his dick along the seam of his pants, all the while moaning softly with lust-heavy eyes.

By the time Wright got off, Kristoph was already hard as a rock once again.

Fortunately, the night was still very young.

–

Wright started coming around at the tail end of the movie neither of them had watched.

"Must've dozed off for a bit there, like always," he said when they were getting ready to part in the entry hall.

Kristoph only smiled. "It was rather dull, I admit. You didn't miss much."

Phoenix chuckled at that, eyes light, unaware. "Trucy's expecting me home soon. But I enjoyed our evening, Kristoph."

"As did I. Can I expect another movie night next week, then?"

"You know that all depends on whether or not I have clients."

Kristoph's smile widened. "Well," he said as he saw his old friend to the door, "let's just hope that you don't."


End file.
